My Little Yellow Bird
by Tophfaith
Summary: A little yellow bird was found by Len and Noha while talking about stuff on a trail. Len, being drawn to the bird, took the little creature in. What happens 9 years after this? What is the bird, Rin, keeping from Len and why? I know, crappy summary, so read if you want.
1. Prologue - Part 1

_I have to make it… It was mother's last wish…_

Deep in the forest, a young girl at the age of 5 ran through the thick foliage of the forest. Slipping through the smallest of cracks that she, herself, could fit through, and going through towering bushes. Her blond locks catching brown leaves and sharp thorns from brambles gave her very slightly tanned skin wounds to worry about. That, she's going to worry about later. All those cuts aren't going to kill her or something, for now…

Somewhere behind her was a madman, who wanted her for his reasons, not caring about all the people he had to kill. All he needed was that peasant, and he will have anything he wants.

Why he wanted her, because she was destined to a Maho, someone who wields great magic powers. Stronger than all the witches and wizards in the world combined. Yea, pretty strong, but only at the age 14 will the powers awaken.

There can be only 5 Mahos in the world at one time, and the girl was one of the five Mahos in the world. The only power a Maho has before the age of 14 is shape shifting into any animal that he or she touches. Also communicating with any type of animal they befriend.

Speaking of that, the girl had her yellow warbler flying right beside her now that she was further in the forest.

_Rin-chan. What's wrong?_

_Please Sam. I need your bird powers. It's a matter of life or death. I'll tell you what's going on later when we reach safety._

_Okay... If you say so._

The little yellow bird allowed the end of her feathers to lightly touch the girl's right elbow, and within about a minute, she was a yellow warble just like Sam. Rin took off into the air, knowing that she was a few yards away from safety, and safety right now is away from that madman.

The madman's head clouded with dark thoughs of him ruling the land with such power by his side, that he forgot that a young Maho was able to change into animals. So when we caught a glimpse of two yellow birds taking off further up his path, he just kept on going.

_Just a little further Rin-chan._

Flying so fast like this made Rin tired and weaker by the second, and when they where almost there...

_Sam. I-I can't make it. I'm sorry. Could you watch over me while my body recovers? Thanks..._

And the destined Maho closed her ocean blue eyes, and plummeted to the moist ground of the forest.

_Riiiin!_

A yellow blur came after the limp yellow warbler, catching onto her legs with her and slowing her fall. They have landed somewhere deep in some forest that has never been seen before by Sam.

_Please great god of Mahos. Let this girl live. She has suffered so much and doesn't deserve to die yet at such a young age. Please do send some help, any kind of help!_

And as if her prayers were answered, two young boys came walking by.

**Crappy like beginning, right? Well this is based off something that happened to me and a friend with a little bird on a bike trail! Part is real, bet teh rest is based off my crazy imagination :P**


	2. Prologue - Part 2

_Please great god of Mahos. Let this girl live. She has suffered so much and doesn't deserve to die yet at such a young age. Please do send some help, any kind of help!_

And as if her prayers were answered, two young boys came walking by talking about 'human stuff'. Sam flew over to them and waved her wings to the direction of her unconscious friend.

"What the heck you stupid bird?! Shoo!" Said the one with dark brown hair, and making those 'shooing' movements as Rin calls them.

Then Sam felt a familiar DNA pattern in these boys.

_Please boys! I need your help! I know you can understand me! There's a gir-bird lying there on the ground at the brink of death. Please, help her!_

"Hey, Len. Did that bird just talk to us," the boy with dark brown hair asked his friend who he last saw to the left of him, but now he was running to the yellow figure lying there limp on the damp forest ground.

"Noha, come here!" Shouted the blonde beside Rin.

Noha came walking over with Sam zooming past him, landing right beside her comrade. "What did you find Lenny?"

"I thought I told you already to stop calling me Lenny! Anyways, I found a little yellow bird… It's still alive, but it has pretty nasty cuts on its sides."

The two boys were looking at the little yellow warbler that was lying there on the ground while the other yellow warble was scratching some letters on the moist ground.

"So now what are you going to do with that weak little bird now Len?"

There was a moment of silence, then he spoke. "I'm taking it in weather you like it or not." He growled at Noha.

You see, Noha hates thing that are weak, and will just abandon them without a second thought. Yea, cold hearted person.

Len in the other hand cares for anything and anyone. Noha has to keep a list of reasons how Len is still his friend.

"I'm not stopping you this time Lenny," Len growled at that nickname of his.

_You boys! OVER HERE!_

"Huh? There's that voice again," said the cold hearted boy.

Len looked over to the yellow bird that was hopping up and down, pointing its wing at the ground where there were three letters.

"Hmmm," Len walked over to the hopping bird and took a close look at the letters. "R-I-N," He spells out.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," said Noha, leaning against a tree.

The little bird who was just now hopping, bounced over to the bird lying there in the ground and started pointing at it.

_The bird lying on the ground is named Rin!_

"Seriously! Where is that voice coming from?!" Shouted the boy leaning against the tree.

Len just ignored Noha's question and looked at the bird on the ground. "Rin," he whispered. The little bird shifted a little, but then went still again. Len carefully picked up the bird, stood up, and turned to face Noha. "Let's go. Rin needs some medical attention right away!"

Noha just scoffed and then followed him. "Whatever."

Both boys took the way they came with Sam following them.

She knew that Rin was in their hands now, and she has to trust them. Hopefully, they will be able to save her.

**This is going to be interesting…**

**Rin's POV **

_Sam. I-I can't make it. I'm sorry. Could you watch over me while my body recovers? Thanks..._

I closed my eyes and wings, and felt the wind go through the blanket of feathers as I fell to the forest floor.

I'm not sure what is going on right now, I just hope that Sam will be watching over my body. It's so dark here… Then I heard my name being called somewhere in the distance. I tried moving, but my body just wouldn't let me. Well, just a little with that little bit of energy I had left in my body.

I then felt some warm hands pick me with up care, making me feel… Safe. I'm pretty sure Sam got some help. Now I'll just rest and recover…

* * *

**God... This took such a loooong time... Well, I'll start updating a little more often now that tests are over!**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
